


Quaint

by Hubris_BNL



Series: Tumblr One-Shots and Prompts [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Kinda, M/M, flower shop au, kinda??, wedding planner???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: “My shop is not quaint. And neither am I, Mr. Jefferson. You can bat those pretty eyelashes at someone else.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/gifts).



“Oh my God, Thomas was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!”

“Angelica he’ll be here. Just breath, remember?”

“Perhaps…we should just get started.”

They stood in his little shop, Angelica, and her two sisters, Eliza and Peggy. Sans Mr. Church, because, as Angelica put it, ‘he’d be as much help as a wet paper towel.’ Now they were just waiting on one Thomas Jefferson, someone Aaron didn’t think he’d had the pleasure of meeting yet.

Aaron couldn’t help but smile as Angelica took a deep breath. They’d been friends since High School and he’d been honoured that she had asked him to do the flower arrangements for her wedding.

“Yeah, lets.” Angelica said finally, her voice high and annoyed, but as Eliza put a hand on her shoulder, she allowed herself a small smile.

Aaron began to show them the flowers, bouquets of multicoloured roses, bunches of carnations, daffodils, hyacinths, lilies, tulips and snapdragons. He even brought them out back to show off his sunflowers, which he was most proud of. 

Eliza and Peggy had giggled and clapped when they saw them and he’d bowed playfully, grinning as Angelica rolled her eyes. As they came back inside, the loud roar of a motorcycle drew their attention to the front window and Aaron heard Angelica huff irritably at his side. 

He watched as the person got off the bike, strutting towards his shop and practically throwing themselves through the door.

“ _Thomas._ ” Angelica hissed.

Oh, so _this_ was Thomas.

“Ange!” the man greeted, “Sorry I’m a little late, traffic was a bi-”

“A little late!?” she snarled and Aaron cringed, stepping out of the way along with Eliza and Peggy, “Why the hell did you bother showing up at all!?”

The man, Thomas, sputtered, eyes wide as he stared at Angelica.

“Well because you asked me to!”

Eliza and Peggy sighed and Angelica only ran a hand through her hair, still giving Thomas the stink eye.

Aaron coughed awkwardly, staring around in wonder at the interactions going on and feeling somewhat lost. He put on a smile and stepped up next to Angelica.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” he said to Thomas amicably, “I’m Aaron Burr, I’ll be doing the arrangements.”

“ _Riiiiiiiight,_ ” he responded, gripping Aaron’s hand tightly, his eyes twinkling softly in the bright light of the store.

As he shook Aaron’s hand, he looked around the small shop, taking in the flowers and potted plants which hung from the ceilings. Aaron was able to get a good look at the man as his eyes wandered.

He was handsome, that, at least, was obvious. Broad shouldered and tall, with a neatly trimmed beard and a smile that seemed to light up the little shop. No one noticed the light blush on Aaron’s cheeks as Thomas’ eyes settled back on him.

“You own this place?” was that…a hint of distaste in his voice? “It’s… _quaint_.”

Oh _. Well._

“Jefferson!” Angelica snarled, but Aaron only laughed.

“I quite agree,” he stated, his voice hollow, and Thomas seemed surprised when he ripped his hand out of the man’s grasp, “But I’m afraid I prefer… _quaint_. I’m sure one of the larger businesses will be able to help you better if you think I am unable to meet your expectations.”

“No.” Eliza said, stepping forward, glaring at Thomas, “We know you’ll do a wonderful job, Aaron. Shall we continue? Now that we’re all here?”

In the end, looking over the floor plan Angelica had brought, they’d decided on bouquets of roses, wax-flowers, and peonies for half the tables and hydrangeas, heather, and Peruvian lilies for the other half. And then wreaths of bluebells overhead.

“I know it’ll look beautiful, Aaron. Thank you so much.” Angelica said, kissing him gently on the cheek. 

“It’s my pleasure.” he smiled, waving to the girls as they left.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll look real pretty.” Thomas said behind him and Aaron rolled his eyes, “But you sure you can handle it? Weddings are big, especially Ange’s. And a little place like this?”

“I appreciate the concern, Mr. Jefferson, but I’ll be able to handle it just fine.”

“Well,” Jefferson stepped closer, so close that Aaron could smell his cologne, like leather and scotch, “You just let me know if you need any…help.”

Before Aaron knew it, Jefferson tucked a small piece of paper into his shirt pocket and swept out of the shop, leaving Aaron to stare after him in bewilderment. 

Pulling the piece of paper from his pocket, Aaron looked it over and muttered to himself.

“Oh my god.” It was a phone number. Jefferson had given him his number.

Aaron shook his head, stuffing the paper in his pocket and grabbing the watering can from behind the counter. As if he’d ever call that asshole. Quaint, indeed.

* * *

As Aaron now needed to outfit the church and the reception hall, he often came with the wedding party on the days they had to practice. Which meant seeing more of Jefferson than he cared for. 

It didn’t help that half the time he was in suit and tie, making him look even more attractive than before, if that were possible. But he did his best to ignore the man, even with his obvious flirting and bragging, following Aaron around as he planned out arrangements.

It even went so far as him coming to visit the store, the roar of his motorcycle making Aaron roll his eyes. 

“Is there something you need?” he would ask as Jefferson sashayed inside.

“Just making sure there are no problems with the flowers.” he’d answer with a smirk.

“There are _never_ any problems with _my_ flowers.”

“Mhmm,” Jefferson would hum, his interest drawn to a particular plant. That day it happened to be a bushel of Queen Anne’s Lace.

“What’s your favourite?”

“My favourite what?” Aaron sighed, glaring over the counter at him.

“Flower?”

The question had surprised him and he blinked, stuttering for a second. Jefferson turned with a grin and a raised eyebrow and Aaron scowled, wishing the blush which coloured his face would disappear.

“Foxglove.” he’d said. Jefferson simply hummed again.

* * *

It was a day before the wedding and Aaron was beginning to lose patience. He was filling vases on tables when he stopped suddenly, running a hand over his eyes. Aaron could feel him watching. Even before he came to the table, Burr knew he was there. I mean, how could he not? Jefferson had a presence which he could feel even if he was a world away.

Which really wasn’t fair.

“Hey there Burr.” the man drawled, placing something on one of the chairs and leaning over the table as Aaron placed the flowers, “Whatcha doin’?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he bit out, “I’m actually helping with this wedding that’s happening. In case you’ve forgotten.”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten, I’m part of the wedding party!”

“Could have fooled me.” Aaron responded bitterly, throwing heather into the vase. 

“Ooo, now what’s this?” Jefferson asked, sprawled over the table. They were the only two in the hall, as far as Aaron could tell. “Are you mad at me, Burr?”

“I barely know you. How could I be mad at you?”

“So what’s with the attitude?”

“Honestly?” Aaron said, placing the flowers on the table in order to turn and face Thomas, “I don’t like you, Mr. Jefferson. You’re a pompous, pretentious asshole who speaks without thinking and has no conception of manners whatsoever.”

The room was silent and Jefferson stared, wide eyed, at Aaron, who had gone back to throwing flowers into vases, walking away from the taller man to start on the next table. To his annoyance, Jefferson followed close at his heels.

“Is this because I called your shop quaint?”

“It was the way you said it.” Aaron explained through clenched teeth.

A hand suddenly grabbed his forearm, spinning him around so that he was facing Jefferson. The man’s eyes were dark but not angry, and they wandered over Aaron’s face curiously.

“And how did I say it?” his voice was deep and sultry and Aaron could feel his heart jump into his throat.

“Like a dick,” he said, his own voice shaky, “arrogant, condescending, _smug_.”

“Mhmm?” Aaron was immediately aware of how close Jefferson was and how his eyes wandered down to his lips. 

They were mere inches apart when Aaron came to his senses and pulled away, taking a step back and glaring at him.

“My shop is not quaint. And neither am I, Mr. Jefferson. You can bat those pretty eyelashes at someone else.”

Thomas stood frozen, blinking in surprise and staring at the space between them, as if wondering where Aaron had gone. Then their eyes met and the smug grin was back on his face.

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Go!”

“Fine.” Thomas huffed, looking slightly more flushed than he had been before, “I only came to bring you these, anyway.”

He stepped away, going back to the table and pulling out one of the chairs, lifting something off it.

“Here.” he held it out to Aaron who had followed, looking, for the first time since Aaron had met him, unsure.

It was a bouquet wrapped in a light purple ribbon. A bouquet of Foxglove. Aaron took the tall flowers in his hands, holding them gently and looking up at Thomas in confusion.

“What…?”

“I’m sorry okay? You should have heard the earful I got from Ange after. But you’re right. I was a dick. I…you…you did a great job. It’s beautiful.” he motioned to the hall and Aaron blushed, looking down at the flowers in his hands.

“Thanks.” he muttered, shuffling awkwardly. The hall was quiet again, but this time, a bit more comfortably so. 

“Well, I better get going before I’m missed. I’ll see ya around.”

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

Aaron watched the man as he left, hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes. Humming quietly to himself, he placed the flowers on the table and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out his phone and a small piece of paper. He dialed the number.

Aaron couldn’t help but grin as Jefferson stopped in the middle of the hall, answering his phone.

“Hello?”

“So…how do you feel about dinner on friday?”

Thomas turned around, quirking an eyebrow at Aaron whose grin slipped into a simple, small smile. After a moment, Thomas beamed.

“I’d love it.”


End file.
